


"Tease Me" Protocol

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [123]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Electric stimulation, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Jarvis' Protocols, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Prostate Milking, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter's got a bit of a humilation/cuckold kink...Jarvis and Morbie are happy to indulge him.Sometimes some of the best scenes go off script though.





	"Tease Me" Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Started working on the actual next plot involved installment but then this hit and I got stuck on it...

Michael was attempting to play a game, he finally gave up and sighed, “Your head is in the way again... Are you done yet?”

Peter was a sweating mess, hips pumping between his legs, trying to find friction in the stretched and oversize passage, “So- loose, I can't!”

Michael smiled, reaching to rub his fingers through his husband's hair, “Don't worry, some day, when you're all grown up, you'll be able to touch the sides.”

“Fuck,” Peter's hips stuttered, jolting them both with how hard he thrust into him. “Just- tighten, a little, please?”

Michael grinned as he heard Jarvis step forward, moaning at the heavy weight set onto his shoulder, “Shall I give you something more satisfactory, sir?”

“Mmmmm, let him tire himself out, then show him how to make me scream.”

“Would you like to play with it while he's... wasting your time, sir?”

“Oh yes,” Michael tipped his head back, tensing at the shear weight of Final Boss as Jarvis carefully laid it over his face and down his chest, licking and kissing at it while Peter sped up, jarring them enough Jarvis kept slapping down on him. “J, get your monster under control, before you give me whiplash with the weight of it.”

“Forgive me, sir, I thought you'd enjoy being sore from a little cock slapping.”

Michael hummed, “Do it proper then, this could cause serious spinal damage if it slips.”

“Ah, like so, sir?” Michael gasped when it swung and he felt the solid pat of it against his cheek.

“OH, yes, like that.” Michael arched and gasped, jerking to look down when he felt something inside him, “Cheater!” Peter's eyes were shining, two of his arms were out of sight while the other four were still holding Michael's legs open. “Get those out, now!”

Peter whined, “But, so close, please!”

“I told you, you get off on Daddy's hole, or not at all.”

“But, I'm in Daddy's hole!”

“No arms allowed, get them out, now. Or, Jarvis gets your tight ass until it'll never be tight again.”

Peter whimpered and Michael moaned when he felts the arms pull out of him, “Daddy, I was so close.”

“Then you better get busy. Jarvis is getting impatient. If you're still in Daddy's hole, he might just use yours instead.”

“In young sir's defense, he has no equipment currently able to anywhere near close to the diameter required to feel you, aside from arms or legs.”

Michael smirked, “I know, which is why those aren't allowed.”

“Daddy, please, let me... I can't, I can't-”

“Then you better get out of the way, so Jarvis can do it right.”

“Shall I- improve sir's preferred measurements?”

Michael licked his lips, “How so, J? Oh, and pin the little spider down won't you? Can't have him breaking the rules.”

Peter whimpered as Jarvis grabbed his arms, pulling him away to start cuffing his arms. “But- leave one free, please?”

“Not today, young sir.” Jarvis smiled, “Wouldn't want you breaking the rules, now would we?”

Peter's hips jerked as he whined and squirmed when Jarvis put the cock ring on him. “But please?”

“Don't worry, I'm sure sir will allow a proper milking- perhaps not enjoyable, but proper.” Jarvis smirked as he flicked the dripping head of Peter's cock before turning his attention back to his partner, “Now, I believe it's sir's turn to ride.”

“Oh,” Michael smiled, then squirmed when his knees and elbows were grabbed to suspend him while Jarvis took his place on the couch, “Oh,” he smiled as Jarvis started lowing him but never let him free of the restraints, “So, you're in control, but I'm riding?”

“Correct, now, expect a sudden invasion.”

Michael gasped when he was let loose, his weight suddenly and completely onto the impaling limb, “Fuck,” he whimpered out.

“Sir?”

Michael nodded, moaning as he shifted his hips, “Yeah, that's- that works, fuck, make me ride you J.”

Jarvis was smiling, Michael kept whimpering each time he was dropped back onto him, “Imagine, finding the perfect sleeve for such a massive cock,” he was grinning as his hands slid over the bulge he caused inside his partner as the restrains kept raising and dropping him onto it. “Imagine a sleeve that can take it, be impaled on it, dropped onto it and still-”

Michael came, body arching back as much as it could while Jarvis smiled and rubbed at his clenching stomach, “Fuck, J- don't think I can keep this up.”

“Oh, sir, you'll find you can keep it up all night, after all- you have no worry about weak limbs when I'm the one making you ride.”

Michael was grinning, he was going to be so sore, Jarvis was slamming so deep... he had a soft smile, wondering if this was how his baby boy felt taking it so deep the first time.

-

Michael was smirking at Peter getting, that look. “What are you thinking?”

“J- any, special suggestions for 'tease me' protocols?”

“That would depend on which type of 'tease me' protocols you wish to enjoy, sir.”

“I- wanna- not be able to satisfy Daddy all day, wanna- be made to watch as you do- over and over again. Wanna, not once, be able to get off unless I get him off.”

Jarvis smirked, “There will have to be rules.”

Michael grinned, “No fisting-”

“Oh, of course, sir,” Jarvis smiled at him, “No toys, or assistance, it must be your cock that gets him off.”

“Oooo I like the way you think, J,” Michael was chuckling, “Does my baby boy want me to talk down to him? Tell him how 'useless' and 'pathetic' his cock is compared to a 'real' one?”

Peter shuddered, “That, yeah, don't know why that's a turn on, but yeah, sometimes.”

“We can play it by ear. I know your baby boy pouting and crying and your real 'I'm about to snap' looks.”

-

Peter was jerking in his restraints, whimpering and begging when Michael finally got to the point of just going limp and letting Jarvis do what he wanted. “Daddy, please, wanna- wanna try, please!”

Jarvis finally lifted him up, he trembled at the feeling of come pouring from between his legs when he felt so empty... “Of course, young sir. Let's switch places. Sir, any special requests?”

Michael smiled, “Can I get a drink J? Maybe something to eat? We're late for lunch.”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis smirked as he moved Peter to sit on the couch, shifting his restraints so his arms were pinned behind the couch.

“J, please, take the ring off?”

“No- young sir, you know the rules, once you make your Daddy come, then and only then do you get to.” Michael nuzzled Peter's shoulder once the restraints let him go to settle on his cock, “No napping, sir, or you'll never get lunch.”

“Hm, but so- bored... you're so much- better, fill me so good, unlike this,” Peter was frantically trying to fuck up into his over sized and over lubricated hole. “You, are you even in? Or are you just humping my ass?” Peter whimpered as he shifted, making a triumphant sound when Michael gasped, “Oh, Jarvis, you made baked apples?”

“I decided a treat was in order, I put them in the oven before young sir gave up on trying to give you a proper dicking.”

Peter whimpered, having though he'd been able to strike his prostate, shifted and thrusting, trying to find it, “Daddy, can't-”

Michael gasped, “Oh, did you actually find the sides?”

Peter whimpered, “Daddy, can't- can't make Daddy feel good.”

Michael shushed him, “Baby boy, you always make Daddy feel good. Do you want to know how you're making Daddy feel good right now?”

Peter sniffed and nodded, his hips jerking sporadically, “Uh huh.”

“That- right there, that utter desperation, and the inability to satisfy it, that is how you're making your Daddy feel good.”

Peter whimpered, “Daddy, can- can Jarvis milk me? Please? Anything, anything to-”

Michael was smiling as he shifted off of him, making grabby hands at the bake apple Jarvis was holding out to him, “Break time, J, milk baby boy for me.”

“How would you prefer it, sir?”

Michael moaned at the first sweet bite of apple and cinnamon and sugar, “E-stim.”

“Size suggestion?”

“Finger's fine, don't need much more than that, long as you get the current set correctly.”

“Duration?”

“Full milking.”

“Shall I collect the-”

“Nope,” Michael smiled as he moaned, “Jarvis, this is delicious, why haven't we made these before?”

“You have never requested them,” Jarvis smiled as Peter whimpered at him spreading his legs, hips shifting at he pulled the cock ring free, “Now, no orgasming, young sir.”

“Jarvis, I'm gonna, don't mean to but I will-” Peter shifted his hips, whimpering desperately as Jarvis slipped into him, “J, I'mma-” Peter's eyes suddenly shot open, his body tensed as he tried to curl in on himself as much as he could while Jarvis just watched as his cock began pumping stream after stream of come, “Please, fuck, not so- hurts,” Peter was whimpering.

“I told you, no orgasming.”

Michael smiled as he finished his apple about the time Peter finally stopped producing and his begging turned desperate. “J, come give me some more good lovin'.”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael moaned as he sat beside his bound baby boy and ran his hand along his stomach as Jarvis slid deeper, “So, big, so deep, so good. Fuck, can you stay in me? Like this? All the time?”

Jarvis' eyes shot arc blue, “I could- offer something similar, sir.”

Michael's eyes lit up, “Yes!”

Jarvis stopped thrusting, “I would have to make a few- modifications.”

“Can you do them inside me? I love feeling you change inside me.”

“It may feel, disconcerting.” Michael's eyes rolled back as he felt the shifting, “Prior warning is better for this, as I can produce the proper synthetics, but- provided I retrieve them in a timely manner this will do for now.”

Michael clenched, feeling Jarvis pulling out, but something stayed, still spreading him wide and remaining deep inside him, “Can- can you do another?”

“Multiple, sir. How many would you like?”

Michael moaned as he felt another one separate, clinging at Jarvis, “As many as you can fit.”

“Let's- we'll set a cap of five until we see how you take to the intrusion.”

Peter started getting squirmy as Michael felt the next one separate and stay within him as Jarvis pulls farther out. “Daddy, can I touch?”

“After he's done.”

“Sir, it looks like 4 will be the max.” Jarvis was watching, eyes scanning as his hands tenderly rubbed across the bumps left behind, “The fifth keeps slipping out.”

Michael smiled, shifting and gasping, “Push it in.” He moaned and felt everything shifting inside him as Jarvis pressed forward until he felt his body tighten and hold the intruders in, “It's- it'll stay, you can- you can pull out.”

Jarvis pulled out and smiled at his work, “I will have to retrieve them at some point, sir. They- aren't my usual protocol eggs.”

“Eggs? You have a protocol for eggs?”

Jarvis rubbed as his shifting stomach, “Yes, sir, though those are intended to be synthetic and able to be absorbed, should they get- stuck, these must be retrieved. I- don't have the proper supply given the last stock was due for replacement and you never showed interest so when it came up do for replacement again I never procured it.”

“Is- what's in me, is it, you?”

“Yes, sir, small pods, simple data gathering, nothing to be worried about but it will need to be retrieved and placed back in its proper place, as your body can't brake it down.”

“So, you feel me clenching and the shifting?”

“Yes, sir, it's- enjoyable.”

“Help me up.”

“Sir, that's not advisable-”

Michael flailed his hands at him, “I am standing up... Are you helping or not? I don't wanna lose any of the eggs.” Jarvis stalled on responding until Michael shifted and grunted, trying to get himself upright. “I'm okay, just, little difficult moving around that way,” he said when Jarvis grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. “Baby boy, if you got a 'barefoot and pregnant' kink, get it while you can, cause- yeah this is- different.”

Peter whined, “I would if I could fucking hold you!”

Michael chuckled, “Disable cuckold protocol. Let him up, no restraints.”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis snapped off the restraints and Peter jumped up, making them worry about him tackling Michael as he shuffled back, off balance by the extra weight before Peter so tenderly and gently touched along the swelling the cluster caused. “Careful, young sir... wouldn't want to hurt Daddy now would we?”

Peter shook his head, eyes wide as he felt them shift with a little more pressure, then his eyes light up, “Can- can they move?”

Jarvis nodded, smiling, “Yes, sir, those ones can move.”

Michael felt them settle as Peter rubbed his stomach, “Yes, J, make them move. I- I didn't get to feel Parker moving until- it was time.” He gasped when he felt the first shift, Peter quickly searching before finding the one moving.

“I could have them stimulate you, if you wish, sir.”

“They- already, are, fuck,” Michael grabbed his cock, squeezing as he felt the shifting.

“Daddy, can I? Can I fuck you?”

Michael whimpered, “Could it- hurt them?”

“No, sir, they are not biological, they can't be harmed, though you may be uncomfortable with the way the action could move them.”

Michael shook his head, “Baby, fuck me.”

He moaned as Peter helped him settle back on the cough, gasping as he pushed into him, shoving the eggs around with each thrust, “Daddy can feel me now.”

“Fuck, yes, Daddy can- feel, everything. Harder, harder!” Michael wailed and shook as his orgasm forced the eggs closer, feeling his body tightening as if to expel them.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Peter cried as he whimpered into his neck as he came, “Daddy, can I come again?”

“Yes, keep- keep giving it all to Daddy.” Michael moaned as his body relaxed again, finally letting the eggs shift as Peter started again, shoving harder and faster, chasing another orgasm. “Surprised you're not still dry from Jarvis- milking you.”

“Fuck, me too, didn't think I had anything left but then, you- all stuffed full of Jarvis and- and moving and fuck, please tell me you're close.”

“Don't pull out right away, I keep- trying to push them out when, when,”Michael's breathing hitched, his body clamping down as Peter spilled into him again. “Fuck, don't pull out yet, wanna- wanna keep them in.”

“Sir, we should retrieve them while you body is, cooperative.”

“Wanna, wanna keep them in,” Michael smiled, dreamily as he pulled Jarvis in for a kiss, “You can retrieve them later, we'll be very thorough with your extraction when we do it.”

Jarvis was grinning when he pulled away, “I will hold you to that, sir.”

“For now, feel like giving me a little extra lovin'?” Michael was smiling as Peter nuzzled his shoulder, “Looks like it's baby boy's nap time. I'm still in the mood to stir these babies up.”

Jarvis' eyes were arc blue as he smiled at Peter, “No protocols enabled while they're in you, sir, wouldn't wish- risking damage with extensive penetration.”

“Just- finish filling me, Peter, as always, doesn't have the- stock to do it properly.”

Peter squirmed and giggled as Jarvis picked him up to put him to bed, “Got Daddy to come, on my 'little cock'.”

“Only because Jarvis stuffed Daddy so full, you had help.”

“It's still a win,” Peter held up an arm in triumph while Jarvis chuckled.

“A well earned win, young sir, now off for a nap.”

“But- wanna see Daddy lay the eggies.”

“Oh, I believe Daddy will happily let you get a first hand experience of that, in the future.”

Peter flailed, “J, make sure you get the stuff you need for the real ones? Please, please, please!”

“Of course, sir, I will.”

Michael hummed and reached when Jarvis returned, wrapping his legs around him, “Fill me up, J, make it easy for them to come back out.”

“As you wish, sir.” Jarvis shifted and angled himself perfectly, “Rough, sir?”

“Mmmmm love feeling them moving around.”

Jarvis grinned as his eyes turned that arc blue, “I can accomplish that without even thrusting sir. Tell me if it's too much.”

Michael gasped and squirmed, “Fuck, all of them- moving. Fuck, fuck me please!”

Jarvis started thrusting, “Rough, sir?”

“Fuck, just- fuck me, please.” Michael could see the way the eggs were moving, pushing at his insides, bowing his stomach outward as Jarvis thrust into him, hard and fast. “Fuck, close, already-”

“Sir, shall I fill you after or during?”

“Fuck, now, now,” Michael felt his body clenched around the eggs before his stomach started bowing larger as Jarvis filled him. “J, pull- pull out. They, they're gonna-”

Jarvis pulled free as Michael felt the first slipping to push at him, “Now, time to give them back, sir.”

Michael gasped when the first hard clench had two of them popping free, “Fuck-”

“Discomfort, sir? You're still... very much ready to give them back.”

“No, different, just- gonna get off on this.”

“Two more, sir,” Jarvis cooed as he grabbed the two that had fallen to the floor, “Well, unless sir wishes for another clutch to bare.”

“Fuck, this- gonna do this again. Just- fuck they, they won't move down, J, help?”

Jarvis knelt between his legs, “Another orgasm should help, sir.”

Michael grinned, “I was thinking more, palpating, shifting them down.”

Jarvis settled between his legs, kissing him, “I think you'll enjoy my way better.”

Michael moaned shifting and squirming, “J, thought you said, no- protocols.”

“Simple retrieval, sir. Just- a bit of suction and coiling, helping lead the eggs to their proper destination.”

“Pull- pull one out of me? Please? Wanna- see what it feels like.”

“A forced expulsion will be- painful, sir.”

“I'm already so fucked out and stretched, I'm surprised they all didn't just fall out the moment I stood up.”

Jarvis smirked, shifting his hips as Michael gasped at the feeling of the eggs suddenly rotating around inside him, “You enjoy having them inside you too much.”

“Not wrong in the least, but- they gotta come out, right?”

“Correct,” Jarvis shifted back and Michael gasped at the sudden pop he felt as the egg was pulled free, “I'll leave you to give back the last one, at your convenience, sir.”

Michael shifted and whined, “I don't wanna give it back yet, but I don't think I have a choice...”

Jarvis was smiling as he reached down, “Shall I- keep it in you, sir?”

Michael shifted, gasping when he felt the progress stop, “As much as I want to, I don't think I have a choice.”

“Another time perhaps?”

Michael nodded as he felt the egg finally push free, “Yeah, like Peter said, get that restocked, wanna try the usual ones.”

“Already ordered, sir.”

Michael sighed, “This, was not how I expected this to turn out... but god it was fun.”

“Some of the best scenes can be caused by the unexpected.” Michael stretched as Jarvis settled next to him.

“All accounted for, right?”

“Yes, sir, four.”

Michael blinked, “Thought there was five?”

“The fifth, we couldn't get in, remember, sir? Though, you were a bit distracted to recall.”

Michael rubbed his stomach, normal, no bulging. “Guess I mistook clenching around the ones in me for accepting the fifth one.” He yawned as he stretched, “J, have you- gotten anywhere with your physical form? I could really go for some Jarvis level fucking right about now.”

Jarvis smirked as he cuddled up to him, “You are less than an orgasm away from napping yourself, sir. Perhaps once you've had a good rest after all that.”

Michael curled around him, “Probably right... kinda wanna put my cuffs on, but at the same time I don't.”

“Name it, sir, we can always play outside of your 'sleepless nights' protocol.”

“Just- wanna be yours tonight. Like feeling you, moving around inside,” Michael sighed as he rubbed his stomach. “Wanna keep you in me.”

“I'll alert young sir of your restriction should he wake and wish to be involved.”

Michael hummed, “Just- your hole while I sleep, J, just- for tonight. Might just, tap out completely.”

He hummed and nuzzles as Jarvis lifted him up, “As you wish, sir.”

“Wanna, wake up full of you J, don't care how you do it, just- wanna wake up feeling you, everywhere.”


End file.
